


i dont know how to stop (when did it start)

by pilotwashere



Series: pilots rabbit hole of fanfics that will probably never get finished [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), for tommyinnit angst specifically, if youre a dream apologist i will punt you, nor one for dream apologists, this is just an idea/prompts book, this is not a safe space for philza apologists, this isnt as heavy as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotwashere/pseuds/pilotwashere
Summary: Tommyinnit angst prompt/idea book!  I might write some of these, but its all up for grabs in case somebody else wants to use them!  (i'm kinda posting them for that general reason, haha.)(TW: The usual topics for c!tommy angst, like emotional manipulation, child neglect, abuse (emotional/psychological/physical), suicidal idealization and thoughts, suicide, ect.Take care of yourselves!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Ghostbur & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: pilots rabbit hole of fanfics that will probably never get finished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153841
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	1. i forgive (but i do not forget, for you, my blue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: None that i can identify! Please tell me if there's any i need to list, though.)

ghostbur knows.

he knows and he thinks and he wonders, he forgets and he ponders and he wishes, and then he learns and the process begins anew.

but there is one person in the whole world that he will never forget, and that is his blue. not the color, the dye, the crystal that soaks up sadness, but his little baby brother who he loves and cares for with all his (still) heart and (dead) body. his little sunshine who talks and yells and laughs so loud that hurts others ears, but all he does is laugh and yell with him because his blue is happy and that's what matters.

his blue is not happy anymore and it's so glaringly obvious.

from the flinches when something is too loud or just a little more aggressive than normal, to the sobs and uncleaned tear tracks he finds at night when his brother thinks he isn't there. his blue is hurting and someone's hurting him and ghostbur knows who but he can't do much in this spiritual form because while he cannot die, he can't fight either. or can he? he doesn't know and if he doesn't know then he can't help and he wants to help so bad because his blue is hurting.

his blue is the color of his brother's eyes, the special blue no dye or crystal can mimic. his blue is his baby brother who went to war too young and came out too scarred. his blue is fading because everything is hurting him and ghostbur wants to hurt them back. because nobody hurts his blue without there being consequences.

* * *

the basic idea here is that ghostbur is obsessed with blue because of tommy (he thinks of blue and immediately associates it with tommy's eyes, which then he thinks "if i have blue on me, i'll always have a piece of tommy with me.", because he cares for tommy so much more than everything else), and he's upset with (almost) everyone else because they've all contributed in the trauma he harbors one way or another. especially dream. like he would whoops dreams ass given the chance if he could.  
  
anyways so you can do whatever you really want with this, really the whole thing is just protective ghostbur just wants his traumatized little brother to be happy but people do not like him, so ghostbur has to play some rather vicious pranks (like blowing up/burning houses and stealing valuable things) on them to say "hey. fuck off :)"  
  
do what you want :)


	2. home is where the heart is (where's the heart then?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tldr: heavy phil bashing (sorry phil apologists), phil being a bad dad (as he usually is in my works. once again, sorry phil apologists)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Not sure! If there's any i may have missed, please tell me in the comments so i can add them!)

"go home, tommy." phil pointed to the door.   
  
"do i have a home?" tommy didn't look away from his eyes.

* * *

time: a little bit before tommy steals a piece of the egg for capitalism, during the Hotel Building arc  
  
main characters: phil, tommy  
  
secondary characters (optional): technoblade, ranboo  
  
mentioned characters: awesamdude/sam, captain puffy  
  
place: technoblade's home in the tundra  
  
basic idea: tommy is getting adopted by sam, and sam told tommy to go tell phil so he can sign the papers on the court date. tommy visits phil and technoblade (unknowing of ranboo living there too) to apologize and thank phil for the diamonds (therefore mentioning the hotel), though phil gets a little pissy because he and technoblade were doing something important (maybe grinding or checking out something valuable), plus the fact that he still holds a grudge against tommy for what happened at the community house. they get into a fight, maybe ranboo or technoblade walks in on it (technoblade stepping in to defend phil and ranboo just stands there awkwardly, not sure about what to do). tommy mentions the adoption at some point, and then phil goes silent.  
  
whatever happens after phil goes silent is up to you, just like this entire idea is. this is only a baseline, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain and suffering


	3. time to come home theseus (whether you like it or not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tommy-gets-kidnapped prompt bc people seem to like those and i want clout /j

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Non-consenual drugging, manipulation, attempted suicide (may have missed some things, please tell me if i did!)

"Tech..?"  
  
The aforementioned piglin turned to his brother, raising an eyebrow at him. Mentally, he noted how close Tommy was to the edge. Technoblade could've sworn he told him not to do that.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"I know. Come here, we're going home."  
  
"What home? L'manburg's gone.  
  
"Our home."  
  


* * *

Time: Doomsday, set sometime after almost everyone left. Dusk.  
Setting(s): L'manhole, Unknown house (belonging to the SBI)  
Characters: Technoblade, Ghostbur/Revived Wilbur (you choose), Philza, Tommy (naturally), Tubbo, Ranboo (optional)  
  
Basic idea: Doomsday happens, l'manburg gets turned into l'manhole, bla bla bla, that stuff. almost everybody leaves until its only tommy, tubbo, and possibly ranboo. Technoblade and philza come back to collect the rest of the hound army, and find tommy and tubbo sitting on the obsidian grid (ranboo too if included). the 2-3 of them talking quietly about things and what theyre gonna do next. tommy slowly inches closer to the edge and technoblade goes "hey why the fuck are you so close to the edge" (something they didnt notice) and tommy blows up at him and tries to jump off, before technoblade restrains him and tubbo goes "hey tommy What The Fuck". basically stereotypical thing that happens in these fics/prompts happens and tommy gets drugged except this time tubbo helps because he's scared for his best friend. ranboo follows too if hes there.  
  
technoblade takes them to philza and the dogs and philza takes him, and then they go home except its not to technoblade cottage but something way farther away and then tommy gets locked up there for their fucked up views of "keeping him safe". they manipulate him into depending on them completely and are all like "we're the only ones who care" and wilbur is there too  
  
everything else you can decide lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys i did the thing, now give me clout lol


	4. ghosting is hard when youre alive (it's too easy now that youre dead)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommys lore stream on march first fucked me up so heres a ghost tommy reuniting with wilbur, mumza, schlatt, and mexican dream in the afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied death, descriptions of injuries but not graphic, hurt/comfort

"'urts, w'lby." tommy sobbed into his brother's chest, the pain of having his head smashed into the obsidian wall still lingering even in death. the blood still flows from his wound and the bruises still ache. his chest burns in agony of broken ribs and crushed lungs.  
  
"i know, i know, i'm so sorry sunshine." wilbur cradled the teen like he did when he was younger, when the only injuries were scraped hands and knees, when everything was fun and games, when people still cared and when tommy could still be a child. the tears he shed in the moment were tears of sorrow for his brother, for the childhood he never had and the life he would never get to live. he wasn't supposed to be here yet, not now, not when he was only 16. salty tears dripped onto tommy's red sweater.  
  
they'd go home soon, back to schlatt and mumza, mexican dream and henry, and all the other pets they've had over the years. mumza would welcome them home with tears and eyes full of sadness and pain for her youngest, schlatt sitting on one of the simple cream colored arm chairs reading a book, and mexican dream would be looking through cook books again. henry would be outside, resting in the sun peacefully with friend and jeffery.   
  
but for now the two sat there in the meadow of flowers, blood staining the beautiful plants red, the two taking comfort in each other as they did when they were just two children left alone in the castle after their mother died, their father and brother having left for greater things.  
  


* * *

Time: After Tommy's last life is taken by Dream  
  
Setting: The afterlife  
  
Characters: Tommy, Wilbur, Mumza, Schlatt, Mexican Dream  
  
  
Basic idea: tommy reunites with them, tommy and wilbur have a good cry when wilbur first finds tommy. mumza meets them at the door to their home (a cozy cottage by a river, surrounded by a huge field of flowers with a light blue lake in the middle of it, surrounded by trees), and lets them in, where wilbur lays tommy down on the couch and schlatt starts rambling on about something not important so it isn't too silent (because somehow he knows tommy doesnt like silence). mexican dream enters and sits with tommy. wilbur comes back with bandages to wrap up the bloody wounds, as that's the most he can do in the afterlife. they all vibe.  
  
everything is technically up to you, really.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll enjoy drinking your tears with my side of No Comfort cookies, thanks.  
> *heelies ur feelings away and then heelies the wheelies to gtfo*


End file.
